Tomorrow Never Dies (video game)
Tomorrow Never Dies (also known as 007: Tomorrow Never Dies) is a third-person shooter stealth video game based on the James Bond film of the same name. Developed by Black Ops Entertainment and co-published by Electronic Arts and MGM Interactive, it was released for the Sony PlayStation in November 1999. It is the first 007 game that was published by Electronic Arts since acquiring the James Bond licence. This game marks the second appearance of Pierce Brosnan's James Bond, although the voice of Bond is provided by actor Adam Blackwood in the game. Description In 007: Tomorrow Never Dies, which is based on the movie of the same name, the player takes the role of the famous James Bond who fights against Elliot Carver. Carver tries to increase his TV ratings by creating a war between the British and the Chinese. To achieve his goal he sunk a British ship with his stealth ship and made it look like the Chinese Air Force was the offender. Now it is Bond's responsibility to set things right... Most of the ten levels are like traditional third-person-shooters where the player walks around the levels while killing numerous foes. While there is an option for a free aim most enemies can be dispatched with the auto-lock function. This means if the player gets close enough to an enemy while using an appropriate gun the game automatically shoots at him when the player faces the general direction. Bond also has gadgets to his disposal which are used to fulfill the mission goals. There are two missions which differ from this formula: in the driving sequence the player chases and shoots at enemy cars while avoiding obstacles; during the skiing part he is mainly concerned with dispatching other skiers which want to bring him out of balance. Gameplay Tomorrow Never Dies broke away from the gameplay that made GoldenEye 007 a success, by choosing to make a third-person shooter and by leaving out a multiplayer portion of the game. It is the first of three games in the James Bond franchise that allows players to control a character other than James Bond himself, namely Wai-Lin in one level. Plot Bond begins to cross the China–Russia border into a Russian radar base, which is intercepting messages delicate in subject. Using a laser designator, Bond targets the dish and a British jet flies over, dropping an Air to Surface missile. A helicopter arrives, and Bond kills the occupants, and recovers a key. He uses the key to unlock a large gate, and makes his escape on skis. Bond reaches the end of the run - a sheer cliff drop. Bond continues on, and opens his Union Jack parachute. Bond later lands in an Arms Bazaar. After taking photographs of military hardware, a British naval ship launches a BGM-109 Tomahawk to eliminate all potential threats and hardware. Bond realizes there are nuclear weapons at the Bazaar on a MIG jet (in reality, the jet was a L-39 Albatros). After an intense firefight between Bond and Russian terrorists, he hijacks the jet and returns to MI6. Bond is sent to investigate a man called Elliot Carver during a party in Hamburg, Germany after a British warship sank in the South China Sea, with all hands going down. Carver media published the full story before MI6 received a full report, raising MI6's suspicions. During the party Bond meets his former lover, Paris, now Carver's wife, who slaps him. Carver arrives, and offers a "tour of the facilities". Bond follows, but is knocked out by a henchman. He wakes up in a room with a large 2-way mirror. He uses his laser-cufflinks to escape, then he destroys the central computer, allowing him to make his escape. He then makes his way to the press, and engages in a firefight between Carver's guards. He recovers Henry Gupta's GPS scrambler, which was used to lure the British Navy into Chinese waters to try and spark an international incident. As the existing Chinese government is not receptive to giving Carver Media Group Network exclusive broadcast rights in China, Carver plans to start a war to eliminate the present government and replace it with politicians more supportive to his plans. Bond then escapes to the "Hotel Atlantic", where Paris is being held prisoner. He arrives, and heads to the bar where he asks to see Paris; resulting in a shootout between Bond and the guards, who were working for Carver. Bond uses the elevator to get to Paris' apartment, where he meets Kaufman. Kaufman tries to kill Bond by using spinning razor discs and an AK-47. Bond kills Kaufman and helps Paris escape. They make it to the underground garage, where Bond drives away in his BMW 7 Series. MI6 has found the headquarters of Henry Gupta near the foothills of the Swiss Alps. The convoy of terrorist cars and trucks is heading to Henry's alpine hideout for an important meeting. Bond is sent to stop the convoy. Along the way Bond meets Q, who gives him the BMW to stop the Convoy. Bond successfully destroys the convoy with the BMW and drives away. Bond is then sent to a ski ridge in Hokkaido, Japan, to track down and kill chemical expert Satoshi Isagura, who is thought to be working for Elliot Carver after a nerve gas attack at Yokohama. The Carver Media was also the first to report the story. Bond kills Isagura and is sent to Saigon. Bond steals a data disk from Carver Media Tower in Saigon but is captured. Bond manages to escape with the data disk. The next night, Carver bribes the Saigon Military Police to kill Bond on sight, so MI6 pulls Bond out as the mission would be compromised were Bond to be seen or killed. Bond gives Wai Lin the data disk, and Wai Lin engages the Saigon Military Police in a gun battle with the Police setting roadblocks and using fast firing chain guns. She makes it back to her lab to find the location of Carter's stealth boat, hidden in Hạ Long Bay. On the stealth boat, Bond uses the boat's comm-link to give MI6 its position. Wai Lin is kidnapped but is later freed by Bond after he kills Carver's right-hand man, Stamper. Wai Lin stops the engine while Bond shoots and kills Carver and stops the stolen nuclear missile from destroying Beijing. Bond and Wai Lin escapes the stealth boat before it self-destructs. Development The game was originally intended as a continuation of the film with a story that would have picked up where the film left off. David Bishop, president of MGM Home Entertainment, said in June 1998, "We didn't see any benefit to following the script verbatim. We just felt we had more freedom in what we could bring the gaming world if we went outside the set script." However, focus groups were more interested in seeing familiar scenes from the film. Additional levels and a two-player mode were removed from the game during development. Reception Tomorrow Never Dies was met with very mixed reviews. It received an average score of 62.44% at GameRankings, based on an aggregate of 28 reviews. It was criticized for its changes from a first-person to third-person shooter, the average gameplay, awkward controls, short length and lack of a multiplayer component. As a result, it did not capture the same success as its predecessor GoldenEye. However, the voice acting and soundtrack were praised, and for the most part, the game stayed true to the film's source material. The PlayStation version of Tomorrow Never Dies received a "Platinum" sales award from the Entertainment and Leisure Software Publishers Association (ELSPA), indicating sales of at least 300,000 copies in the United Kingdom. Gallery Tomorrow Never Dies Screenshot 01.png Tomorrow Never Dies Screenshot 02.png Tomorrow Never Dies Screenshot 03.png Tomorrow Never Dies Screenshot 04.png Tomorrow Never Dies Screenshot 05.png Tomorrow Never Dies Screenshot 06.png Tomorrow Never Dies Screenshot 07.png Tomorrow Never Dies Screenshot 08.png Tomorrow Never Dies Screenshot 09.png Tomorrow Never Dies Screenshot 10.png Tomorrow Never Dies Screenshot 11.png Tomorrow Never Dies Screenshot 12.png Tomorrow Never Dies Screenshot 13.png Tomorrow Never Dies Screenshot 14.png Development Crew * 007: Tomorrow Never Dies Credits Crew External Links * 007: Tomorrow Never Dies at Wikipedia * 007: Tomorrow Never Dies at Mobygames * 007: Tomorrow Never Dies at IMDb * 007: Tomorrow Never Dies at strategywiki